


A Spies Love

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey’s thoughts after he closes his door at the end of Chuck vs. The Sensei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spies Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a daily fic challenge with the prompt Love. I do not own Chuck, it belongs to NBC? I think, it doesn’t belong to me anyway.

Casey couldn’t believe it, the nerd just had to always be right, he thought as he slid down his closed door, why couldn’t he have been wrong for once. The words he had said still running through his head, they had made him so angry, because they were true, so true that the anger he felt at the nerd became all encompassing and made him want to take him out, maybe in an attempt to disprove the words. Instead Chuck had redirected his ire towards the man that was holding them captive and would kill both Chuck and Walker when he was finished with him, Ty Bennet.

Casey sighed, Chuck had saved them all again by a fluke really, he did that sometimes although Casey would feel so much better if he would just stay in the car. But even so, he had felt almost relieved in some way when he knew that there was no way things could go their way that at least he got to see Chuck before the end. He banged his head against the door, he was so compromised it was unbelievable, he was willing to put his asset in danger just so he could see him before he died. He really should ask the General for a reassignment, but there was no-one within the NSA that he would trust the man he loved with, not even General Beckman. 

Love, he snorted derisively to himself, he was a spy, assassin, an all-round hard man, they didn’t, or shouldn’t do love, but there was something about that nerd that drew him in, maybe the goofy smile, the rambling about sandwiches, or maybe just the good soul that he had. They say that opposites attract, well there really couldn’t be a more opposite pair than he and chuck, whatever it was about the nerd, he was hooked.


End file.
